


ocho

by protect_rosie



Series: you've been beside me the whole damn time [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid tells Geno that he no longer wants to keep their relationship a secret, and that he wants to tell their parents. So Geno agrees, because of course he does, he always agrees to what Sid wants because that means Sid will be happy, and <i>that </i>will make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ocho

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> title is basically how many times Geno tries to do the thing.
> 
> [based on this tumblr post](http://stoppit-keepout.tumblr.com/post/76859723240/8-ways-to-say-i-love-you-1-spit-it-into-her).
> 
>  **edit 14 January 2016:** just some minor clean up (and addition) of words here and there (oh and major thanks to cat for leaving [this comment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4771763/comments/45627713), it was really helpful!)
> 
> enjoy!

_(uno) spit it into [his] voicemail, a little slurred and sounding like the shot whiskey you downed for courage. feel as ashamed as you do walking into work in last night’s clothes. wake up cringing for days, waiting for [him] to mention it._

Even though Sid and Geno spend their summers apart, always, it never seems to get any easier. 

Geno wakes up feeling empty, alone, with no one to reach for. He keeps turning around, expecting to find Sid there, smiling at him. He doesn’t, however, all he finds is a void that makes his smile turn into a frown immediately. He often finds himself talking out loud, wanting to share a snarky comment, and when no one replies, he sighs, an ache settling deep within his chest. They may stay apart during the summer every year, but it somehow gets so much harder each passing day.

Alex drags him out to a party when he gets tired of Geno’s constant moping. He fills him up with shots of the best vodka Russia has to offer. Geno’s not going to lie, the vodka _does_ make him feel somewhat better. In fact, it makes him feel so much better that he decides to go hide in a corner and call Sid. He doesn’t know exactly what time it is in Canada, but he doesn’t care - he _has_ to call him now.

“Sid, don’t know what time is in Canada,” Geno slurs, hand combing through his hair. “You so amazing, _best_. I love you forever Sid. Can’t wait to go back home. I love you, Sid.”

Geno hangs up then, returning to the mob of people waiting to dance. 

//

_(dos) sigh it into [his] mouth, wedged in between teeth and tongues. don’t even let your lips move when you say it, ever so lightly, into the air. maybe it was just an exhalation of ecstasy._

The first time Geno and Sid get together (as in _together_ together, bodies flush against each other, clothes no longer making an impediment to allow their skin to touch) is after their first Stanley Cup win. Neither of them are drunk- only one shot of vodka between the both of them, and that’s only because Geno insisted on having one before they left the bar. 

Sid’s hands are all over him once the door to Geno’s apartment closes, his lips leaving little kisses along Geno’s jaw. He’s had enough once Sid starts to make his way down his neck, onto his shoulders, so Geno grabs him and cups his face, and smashes their lips together. Just like the whines that escape Sid’s throat, the “I love you” that Geno says against Sid’s lips, does too.

//

_(tres) buy [him] flowers. buy [him] chocolate. buy [him] a teddy bear, because that’s what every romantic comedy has taught you. take [him] out to a nice restaurant where neither of you feel comfortable and spend the whole night clearing your throat and tugging at your tie. feel like your actions are more suited to a proposal than the simple confession of something you’ve always known._

“Geno,” Sid says as he enters their apartment after practice one day; there are, what seem to be like, fifteen small, brown bears littered all around their living room, at least a dozen roses on the coffee table, and a box of chocolate at the center of it all. Geno comes in, dressed in a dark suit that seems to be his favorite game day one. “What’s all this? And why are you wearing that suit?”

“Is for dinner tonight, Sid,” he replies. “I’m take you to dinner. Get ready, too.”

“Why?”

“Just for fun.”

*

Sid’s eyes widen when he realizes he _knows_ the restaurant that Geno’s brought him to; it’s flashy, and gaudy, and not really what either of them likes in terms of atmosphere. He doesn’t say anything though.

Once they sit down, Sid notices that there’s something off about Geno. It’s nothing that’s obvious if you weren’t already looking for it, _but_ since Sid has known Geno for almost seven years, he spots it right away (again, nothing is mentioned).

*

They eat in silence, the only noises are those soft ones coming from their chewing. 

Geno has his dessert in front of him, fork and knife in each hand. He stops cutting into his pie and says, “I love you, Sid,” then he goes back to cutting, as if nothing had happened.

//

_(cuatro) whisper it into [his] hair in the middle of the night, after you’ve counted the space between [his] breaths and are certain [he]’s asleep. shut your eyes quickly when [he] shifts toward you in askance. maybe you were just sleep whispering._

There’s nothing that Geno enjoys more than having Sid sleep next to him after a long, tough road trip. No one knows about them yet, which makes the whole thing seem somewhat more intimate. Sid’s been asleep for about three minutes now, his breaths coming every seven seconds. It makes Geno smile, seeing Sid with his mouth slightly open, drool pooling on his pillow. He loves seeing Sid like this; on his bed next to him, happy. 

Geno can’t help but smile when Sid starts snoring. Sid’s snores are soft, making him sound a bit like an ac unit. He turns over and smooths Sid’s flyaway hairs, and says, “I love you.” Sid stops snoring then, and Geno freezes, maybe Sid’s heard him. And maybe Sid is still asleep because he starts snoring again within seconds. 

//

_(cinco) blurt it out in the middle of an impromptu dance party in the kitchen, as clumsy as your two left feet. when time seems to freeze, hastily tack on “in that shirt” or “when you make your award-winning meatballs” or, if you are feeling particularly brave, “when we do this.” resume dancing and pretend you don’t feel [his] eyes on you the rest of the night._

Sid tells Geno that he no longer wants to keep their relationship a secret, and that he wants to tell their parents. So Geno agrees, because of course he does, he always agrees to what Sid wants because that means Sid will be happy, and _that_ will make him happy.

They’re making (well, more like _Sid_ ’s making) his famous chicken parmesan when their song comes on; Sid gets that twinkle in his eye as he offers his hands out for Geno to take, which Geno does immediately. 

“...Nice to meet you, can I tell you baby?” Sid sings, surprisingly on key. “Look around there’s a whole lot of pretty ladies, but none like you, you shine so bright,” he bursts into laughter; they’re not ladies. “Yeah, and I was wonderin’ if you and me could spend a minute on the floor, up and close, gettin’ lost in it. I won’t give up without a fight.”

Geno laughs, Sid makes the funniest faces when he’s trying to sing the _ooohoo oh oh baby_ part of the song. They “dance” to the rest of the song, and when it’s over, Geno hugs Sid, and presses a kiss to his forehead. Sid pulls back first, to go check on the chicken.

“I love you,” Geno says, the words flowing smoothly off his tongue. 

Sid turns abruptly, “What?”

“I’m love you,” he says, his english betraying him. “For making chicken. Is best chicken.”

*

Geno avoids Sid’s eyes the rest of the night, even after they’ve told both sets of parents. Even when they’re making coffee for Sid’s parents and tea for Geno’s alone in the kitchen, he doesn’t look at Sid, doesn’t _dare_ \- he knows Sid will ask what he meant again, and Geno’s just not ready to explain. 

//

_(seis) write [him] a letter in which the amount of circumnavigating and angst could rival mr. darcy’s. debate where to leave it all day – on [his] pillow? in [his] coat pocket? throw it away in frustration, conveniently leaving it face up in the trashcan, [his] name scrawled on the front in your sloppy handwriting. let [him] wonder if you meant it._

Geno gets hurt before the All Star game, one that Sid got voted to go to. He tries his hardest not to be disappointed, because, well, _Sid_ ’s getting to go, Sid, _his_ Sid.

*

_So many things I’m want to tell you. You deserve this. Sidney Crosby is best. Get Pens home arena advantage so we win Stanley Cup in Pittsburgh. I love you, Sid.  
-Евгений_

*

After Geno writes the note, he thinks about where to leave it. He wants to leave it somewhere Sid will for sure find it, but also somewhere that’s not extremely easy to find. Geno finally decides to leave it in Sid’s coat pocket. 

He’ll definitely find it there.

//

_(siete) wait until something terrible has happened and you can’t not tell [him] anymore. wait until [he] almost gets hit by a car crossing wabash against the light and after you are done cursing at the shit-for-brains cab drivers in this city, realize you are actually just terrified of living without [him]. tell [him] with your hands shaking._

Geno’s napping when his phone starts going off incessantly. He reaches over and answers it without looking. 

“Geno,” it’s Sid, and he sounds _wrecked_. It sets off an alarm in Geno’s head which makes him sit up immediately. “Geno, can you, uh, can you please come pick me up. I’m at Mayberry's.”

“Sid okay?”

“No Geno, please hurry up.”

He hangs up. 

Geno is at the store within minutes.

*

Sid is sitting outside the store when Geno gets there. His head is in his hands and he only looks up when Geno calls for him. 

“Oh Geno,” Sid says, standing up and rushing towards him, wrapping him in a hug that Geno’s pretty sure will leave bruises behind. “There was a...there was a masked person that came into the store with a gun while I was at the register. He...he threatened to shoot everyone if the cashiers didn’t give them the money. Oh god.”

He shakes a little as he sobs; Geno can’t help but to bring his arms up around him, and rub his back. 

“Sid okay now, you safe with me. Not let anyone hurt you. I love you, Sid, everything is okay.”

//

_(ocho) say it deliberately, your tongue a springboard for every syllable. over coffee, brushing your teeth side-by-side, as you turn off the light to go to sleep – it doesn’t matter where. do not adorn it with extra words like “I think” or “I might.” do not sigh heavily as if admitting it were a burden instead of the most joyous thing you’ve ever done. look [him] in the eyes and pray, heart thumping wildly, that [he] will turn to you and say, “I love you too.”_

One day during the offseason, one which Sid and Geno decide to spend in Pittsburgh, it’s raining hard. The tv has to be turned up pretty loud because the rain is hitting the house, and the windows, pretty much non-stop. 

They’re watching an episode of Duck Dynasty (which Geno secretly hates but can’t bring himself to complain about because Sid likes it) when a long succession of commercials start up.

Geno turns to face Sid and says, “Sid, look at me.”

“What’s up, G?”

“I love you.”

Sid breaks into a huge smile and says, “I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the words in parentheses before each little prompt are numbers one through eight in spanish, in case any of you didn’t know.
> 
> note for #5: the song that Sid is singing is _Dance with Me Tonight_ by Olly Murs.
> 
> note for #6: I don’t really know how the ASG works in hockey, cos I’ve only been around the sport since late March, but I can’t imagine it working much different than the MLB ASG. if there are any inaccuracies, feel free to point them out. ( **14Jan2016:** I've been told in [this comment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4771763/comments/39037850) by [eraofstories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eraofstories/pseuds/eraofstories) that this is not how it works, but I'm going to leave it like that)
> 
> note for #8: I don’t know how the weather is in Pittsburgh during the summer or during the offseason, so again, if there are any inaccuracies, feel free to point them out.


End file.
